Ice-Cold Winter
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Son of Jack Frost and King of Winter, J. Delirious Frost never placed himself as a Christmas type of guy or someone who would be able to find someone who accepts his icy touch and cold temperature. That is, until Vanoss Freesia came along. He is loud, wild and unpredictable with his love for the winter cold. So...why is Delirious drawn to his warmth?
1. Feathered Fates

**Disclaimer: The mythological people used in this story is** _ **not**_ **related to the originals and are only same by name, power and certain myths. Thank you.**

~Ice-Cold Winter~

The vicious bite of the cold. The howling winds of old. The death of many living beings. That's the very essence of the Winter Sprite King, J. Delirious Frost. Many spoke of his father, _Jokul Frosti_ , the one who wielded a staff of ice and brought frost to every lake and ground. But after the demise, Delirious had took his position and began spreading the myth of a man in a blue hoodie with black skinny jeans, a hockey mask, an icy specter as his weapon of choice and the delirious laugh that brought chills to every human being just from a whisper of the noise. That was Delirious's life, unlike Cartoonz the Summer Sprite or Ohm the Fall Sprite. He never met the Spring Sprite before. He figured Spring Sprites would hate him, just like how Jokul was hated by Ēostre, the goddess of spring and mother of said sprites. In short, Delirious never had the pleasure to meet one. There were times when Cartoonz and Ohm mentioned how the Spring Sprite was funny and sometimes mischievous.

 _Well of course he is, he's_ Spring _. He's not ice cold._ Delirious didn't mean to think that way but being a winter sprite didn't mean having warm and friendly companies. Many fairies and animals blamed Delirious and his family for the many deaths in the coldest season of the year, hence why he didn't have a lot of understanding friends like Cartoonz, Ohm, Daithi and Lui. The only person who truly understood Delirious's winter powers was his father and even then, they had an estranged relationship. Delirious remembered having fond memories with his father. His mother died early and he wasn't able to remember what kind of person she was. There were some memories but only a few times. Whenever he asked his father, it would always be the same thing. "You're just like your mother, Delirious." It wasn't a tone of fondness. Well, not entirely. It was as if he was partly upset with the fact. Delirious couldn't understand him. After Delirious's mother died, his father began to distant himself until he was on his death bed. Delirious didn't left his side during his ordeal but _Jokul_ didn't say a word. It wasn't till his last breath did he passed on his staff to Delirious and his title to his only heir.

Nothing more.

Delirious snapped out of his stupor when he heard a loud noise. He looked around to see a reindeer calling out to him. He had been patrolling the forest to ensure everything was running smoothly, as usual. Looks like today was different. Moving towards the reindeer, Delirious placed a hand on the animal's snout, shushing him gently. "Easy, Bambi, easy. What's wrong?" The deer stomped one of his hooves and ran around him before tugging his hoodie to the direction he had come from. "Whoa, okay, okay, lead the way."

Delirious floated along the path Bambi lead him to and found a frozen lake, followed by a little brown item buried in the snow. Delirious turned to the reindeer. "Bambi, thank you. You get back to your mate and kits. I'll…keep watch."

The reindeer bowed to him before turning around and left into the snowy trees. Delirious bent down to pick up the item to find…A feather?

"Hey!" Delirious blinked. "Leave that alone!"

Delirious looked up and, perched on top of a tree branch was a man with large, beautiful wings. He wore a red jacket and black pants with a pair of black shoes. With sunglasses on his fair-skinned face and black hair, it was clear he wasn't from around here. Waving the feather, Johnathan called out. "Is this yours?"

"Yes, now leave it alone! Stop waving it around! My feathers aren't to be seen or left alone!"

"What are your feathers doing in the snow then?!"

"I'm…shedding." Vanoss hesitantly raised one of the wings on his back, showing how the feathers be plucked from his wings one by one like falling autumn leaves. Seeing the poor owl man's embarrassment, Delirious tried to stifle a laugh.

"I take it you can't even leave that poor tree of yours without popping a feather or two?"

"Uhm…yeah, the thing is, I can't even fit into the tree. I'm just flying past here. I have been trying to avoid anyone from seeing me so I have been flying in plain sight." For a tough-looking guy, he sure has his embarrassing moments. Still, the fact he had been flying in the winter lands, alone, struck Delirious somewhere inside. Without even thinking, he asked.

"Then…do you wanna come to my cove?"

"Seriously?" The owl man raised a brow. "Aren't you worried I'll ransack your place, rob you of your stuff?" Delirious had to admit, that would be a sensible thought. But for one thing, Delirious wasn't normal and that's not because he's a Winter Sprite.

Delirious shrugged at the notion. "Don't see how you could. My cove isn't exactly a spot for precious or worthwhile stuff. Besides," Delirious tapped the trunk with his scepter and allowed the stranger to watch how ice began to form along the bark, "there's a reason no one steals from my cove. I'll make sure you don't get seen. The animals around here are friendly so they won't spread the words about your poor shedding."

Vanoss slowly relaxed but Delirious could tell he wasn't backing down or letting his guard down entirely. He was observant, scanning properly If he were a wolf or a canine, he would fit the alpha class. "Thanks. The name's Vanoss. You?"

Delirious hesitated for a moment, unable to gauge whether this person was a hermit owl or just genuinely new to this whole seasons realm. "Delirious. J. Delirious Frost."

Vanoss grinned at the name and began flying down to meet the male on the ground, standing up to have Delirious realize this stranger was half a head taller than him. Why was he so easily towered?

"So, cove, huh?" Vanoss chirped in question and dusted his clothes slowly to remove the snow he must have collected before perching on that branch. "You're living in a cove here? Does _Jokul Frosti_ allow that?"

Delirious turned Vanoss. "You knew him?"

"Well…yeah. I owe him a lot. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead. Judging from your last name and powers, you're related to him."

"Uhm…yeah. I'm his son…and the current ruler of the Winterlands."

Realization dawned on Vanoss and he rubbed the back his neck. "Oh…I'm sorry, man…"

"No, no, its fine. My old man had been tough till the end. He's probably still kicking up there, wondering where the hell was his snowberry juice." Delirious made his signature, delirious laugh before he paused and clamped his mouth shut, unsure whether this stranger would appreciate a wild laugh.

Vanoss grinned at him. "That's a cute laugh. Can I hear it again?"

A blue blush began to course along Delirous's cheeks and he tugged his hood over his face. "C-Come on, the cove's this way!"

Delirious made a sharp turn to the right, determined to just get the bird patched up before Vanoss cleared his throat and pointed to the direction tat used to be behind Delirious.

"Isn't it that way? The reindeer seemed to be in need of your attention." Delirious stopped and turned to see Bambi stomping his hooves and making little noise to try getting the hooded male's attention. Delirious cleared his throat and tried to resist the frost coming up around his ears before making a sharp turn to Bambi's direction and walked pass the grinning owl.

"Right, this way. That's what I mean." It wasn't till he saw a feather fell in front of him and a pair of claws on his shoulder that he noticed a brown and gold-colored owl perched on it. Delirious turned to him and soon enough, he narrowed his eyes at the cocky look on Vanoss's owl face. "I hope you shed lots till you're bald, you damn owl."

"Now that's a mean way to say to your new roomie!" Vanoss laughed and ruffled slightly to let more of his shedding feathers. Chuckling, Delirious reached up one hand to lightly scratch Vanoss's head, getting a gentle croon. In doing so, Delirious began walking towards the way back to his cove.

"J, huh? Short for James? Jones? Jason?"

Delirious could tell his cove won't be lonely for a while...


	2. Let's Go Together

**Disclaimer: The mythological people used in this story is** _ **not**_ **related to the originals and are only same by name, power and certain myths. Thank you.**

"Hey, Delirious! Do you know what's coming up soon?" Vanoss flapped his wings excitedly and Delirious had to duck his head on the incoming wing attack before he saw Vanoss landing right on his sculpting tool table. The cove was a snowy winter land. Unlike a heavy snow-stormed forest, the cove was like how the first day of a peaceful winter would be, where the ground was blanketed with a soft amount of snow. The only difference was, Delirious had used his ice magic to create what would be the sturdiest ice roof ever made. It was as strong as solid steel but as clear as glass, shaped like a large dome to protect the cove from an avalanche or some other snow weather disaster.

At the back of the cove was a small cave, where Delirious had deemed a comfortable resting place. Vanoss had to agree, especially when Delirious got a fluffy thick blanket made from a large wolf that tried to eat Bambi when he was young. In the middle of the lake was not a frozen lake but a crystal clear water lake, shining with the best healing properties it could provide. Delirious had mentioned to Vanoss the lake once belonged to a winter tribe that worshiped his father but after the chief and the more traditional adults died, their descendants left the Winterlands in search of a better home, leaving the lake to Delirious and his family. Or, future ones.

Standing in front of Delirious was a half-sculpted ice-sculpture, barely identifiable to anyone who didn't know what the blue boy could be having ideas on his latest creation.

Delirious had a love for ice sculpting, the only kind of hobby he and his father seemed to connect in before the demise of his mother. Ice sculptures always made her happy and in doing so, it became a tradition for Delirious to create cute, little sculptures, albeit clumsily. His father didn't know but Delirious would sometimes peek into his room to watch how he created larger, beautiful sculptures. Just from observing him, Delirious felt like he could learn a lot. It wasn't till his mother mentioned how Delirious could learn ice sculpting that his father decided to teach him some.

Delirious had great lessons from his father. He was straight to the point and artistic, not to mention a bit strict. But when his mother died, the lessons just got less and less until it stopped completely. It was replaced with cold silence and lonesome moments for Delirious. Ice sculpting some creations reminded Delirious of those good old days. That was all that mattered.

"You in an ice block? Your shedding is over. Shouldn't you, ya know, get back to your homeland?" As comforting as Vanoss's presence was for Delirious during the bird's shedding time, Delirious knew keeping friends who have better places to be wouldn't go so well for him.

Vanoss gave what would be his attempt to pout in his owl form and raised his single brown wing. "Is it that suspicious of me to just visit my old pal and buddy at his home after a few months of bonding?"

"A little." Delirious grabbed his chisel and began to break a small part of the ice to get the curve he needed for his creation until Vanoss gave a quiet sigh.

"It's just…My homeland isn't the happiest place to be. Springlands wasn't the right place for me."

Delirious stopped in his work and turned to Vanoss with a surprised look on his face. "You're from Springlands?" He then fully turns to Vanoss, showing him his plain sculpting apron hugging around his torso. "So you're a…Spring Sprite."

Vanoss huffed for a moment before he waved one of his wings over an empty spot on the table, right at the corner of it. Blooming out of the white snow was a bluebell, getting Delirious's eyes grow wide. "I'm…actually one of the heirs."

Delirious could see that! He knew that no normal Spring Sprite could make anything bloom in the snow. So having Vanoss done so, it was clear he wasn't just a normal, day-to-day Spring Sprite. Like Delirious and the few Winter Sprites. From the various books he read -yes, he reads-, he noticed the difference between him and the normal Winter Sprites and it was how they could perform little snowy days and spread little winter pranks to everywhere while Delirious and any of his relation could create blizzards and vicious snowstorms. "Uhm…Damn, wow. I…never really seen flowers before."

"Really? That's what you're surprised about?" Vanoss blinked at the statement and Delirious felt as if he was more different than he thought now.

"Uhm…yeah. I mean, sure, you're the heirs and all that but…I just…never really seen a flower before, okay? Things don't normally grow around here…" Delirious looked down and gently kicked some of the snow and found himself ashamed to look at Vanoss's face until he heard the swirl of transformation and saw a pair of black shoes sinking into the snow. Feeling a hand under his chin, Delirious was forced to look up to meet a smiling man with his black shades on his black hair.

"Hey. I'm just glad you like the flowers. People...prefer seeing something more than flowers from me." Vanoss lightly grazed his fingers down along the edges the table to bring about more bluebells to bloom. "When you're the heir of Springlands, people expect you to be some great king and bring a lot of greatness in the lands. They didn't want to see some dainty flowers. They want to see people worship them like gods. Hence why I don't…really want to go back to them. It's weird, you know?"

"I thought Springlands have an easier time with being, you know, extrovert and all."

Vanoss released a chuckle that seemed more of self-loathing before he shook his head. "We are. But that doesn't mean we're the good guys." He wrapped his arms around Delirious's smaller waist and the blue boy could feel a cold rush coming through his cheeks, making him stuttered.

"V-V-Vanoss, I-I'm-"

"Its fine. I like feeling the cold." Vanoss pressed his forehead against Delirious's and closed his eyes. "It helps me feel…relaxed. Just let me hold you a bit longer."

The situation must be bigger than he thought, if Vanoss could be like this. From the time Delirious had taken care of him, he learned Vanoss was the calm and smirking type, teasing him endlessly and poking fun in a way best friends do. It was hard to make him heated. Wrapping his arms around Vanoss's shoulders, Delirious intertwined his fingers behind Vanoss's neck, getting those big, brown eyes to look down at him. Darting his blue ones, Delirious cleared his throat.

"Don't get any wrong ideas. This is just…you know, to cool you off better." Delirious then looked down and shifted his feet in the snow. "Then again, its winter so I'm…probably freezing you."

Vanoss smiled a small bit and placed a kiss on Delirious's nose, getting a big, blue blush coursing over the winter boy. "Just a little nip on your nose, Frost."

Delirious heard the sound of frost curling around his cheeks and he did his best to hide them but Vanoss finally noticed, especially within their small distance face to face.

"Woah, is that how Winter Sprites blush? It's…different." Vanoss reached up to gently brush his thumb along the frosty blue cheek and grinned. "Nice different. You look like a blueberry."

"S-Shusch up!"

Delirious blushed even further at his choice of phrase and Vanoss stared at him for a moment before the both of them began to tremble and released a bout of laughter, having Vanoss a husky laugh and Delirious a giggling maniac. Finally calming down from blushing so hard, Delirious shook his head and released a sigh. "Damn. Well, since you finally divert my entire attention away from my sculpture, what were you talking about before? Something coming up?"

"Oh yeah! Its December 24th soon! And you know what that means!"

The mood instantly clouded. Vanoss looked up at the large cloud blocking the sun and the icy dome was soon covered by the falling snow until Vanoss looked back at the sullen-looking Delirious.

"Vanoss, I'm not celebrating that holiday. That's something the humans do to make an excuse to party."

"What? But, Delirious! It's _Christmas_!" That seemed to cause the weather to grow worse, if the sudden swirl of snow around Delirious's feet were any indication.

" _No_. I'm not going." Delirious gripped his staff and stared back at those brown eyes with an icy blue pair. "Christmas…just isn't my thing."

For a moment, Vanoss and Delirious stood in silence, the wispy sway of the wind and the little patter of the snow against the ice dome being the only sound until Vanoss opened his mouth.

"Let me prove it."

Delirious looked confused. "What?"

"Christmas _is_ your thing because every time I'm around you, you just make me feel…joyful. So let me show you how Christmas _is_ a part of you. There is a Winter Festival that would always be hosted between 20th to 23rd December. Humans host it to celebrate and also give people a chance to meet new people, buy gifts and more!" Vanoss clasped his hands around Delirious's and he held them between the two of them, his eyes just begging him to come alone. "Join me…please?"

"Vanoss…" Delirious saw how the wings almost drooped and seeing Vanoss tilt his head, he groans and nods like a wife submitting to the demands of a child-like husband. "…Fine."

"YES!" Vanoss released Delirious to pump a fist into the air and hoot in delight, flying to the air and make happy circles, laughing with glee until he turns to Delirious and fly towards him. Oh no.

"VANOSS!" Delirious screamed from the incoming bird man. Too panicked to notice how Vanoss transformed into an owl, he instinctively lets his power transform him into the very animal he represents.

Vanoss watched how the snow around him turned black and swirled around Delirious. He stopped and flapped his brown and gold wings. "Delirious!" He flied forward just as the snow twister was gone. He looked around for the Winter Sprite. "…Delirious?"

"Fucking hell, Vanoss, don't do that to me! I thought you were going to tackle me!"

"Well, that _is_ the initial-" Vanoss looked at the figure coming out of the cave and stared, slowly landing onto the snow with his eyes wide. "-plan."

Coming out of the cave was a raccoon, an adorable, ordinary one if it weren't for the large, blue snowflake mark on the back. Walking towards him, Vanoss bent down to give a closer look on the little raccoon. Delirious asked after the long stare. "W-What?"

"You're…a cute raccoon. _Jokul_ was a white wolf."

Delirious blushed from the compliment, this time producing a red blush instead and he tried to bury his face into the snow, making Vanoss almost coo. Delirious looked like a big ball of fur in the snow!

"Well…I just like being a raccoon. My dad found it amusing when I tried to climb up a tree as a raccoon."

"Then why don't you ever, you know, let your ears and tail out? It makes you feel freer after all."

Delirious curled his tail around him and his ears fold back, nuzzling into the snow. "Because people tend to end up cooing over them and end up touching them a lot. It brought some unwanted attention."

The thought of someone touching his Delirious made Vanoss flapped his wings in annoyance. Wait, his? Vanoss shook his head and stepped closer until he's next to him, sitting in the snow and using his wing as a blanket for Delirious. "So you don't like the petting and such?"

"Hell no, I love the petting. Its just…I want it to be from someone close. The last time I let anyone pet me willingly was my mom." Vanoss hesitated in asking but he didn't need to, since Delirious continued with a smile. "Her spirit animal was a swan, from the times I saw my dad made his gifts for her. He always put animal spirit tags. Mine was, of course, the raccoon while my mom was a swan." Delirious looked towards the sculpture he was working on and muttered. "I wish I knew her better…"

Vanoss pulled Delirious closer and nudged the raccoon's head with his before muttering. "I know how you feel…I wish I had known my dad a bit more."

Delirious looked up at Vanoss. "You lost your dad?"

Vanoss flapped his free wing gently. "When I was young, yeah. But he was a hero. He was a pretty tough owl. He used to bring me around to the Winter Festival to spend time with me. Since he died, I had been going to the Winter Festival myself." Vanoss chuckled, albeit slightly sad. Shaking off the feeling of nostalgia, Vanoss nudged him lightly. "But its going to be different this year!" Vanoss grinned down at Delirious. "Because you're going to join me!"

The sad look on Vanoss's face from remembering his father got Delirious to wonder if he was as cheerful as he thought. But he seemed strong. He didn't let his father's death bring him down. Delirious released his delirious laugh and leaned his head against the feathery body. "But I still wonder why anyone would try making a holiday out of winter."

"Winter isn't bad." Evan flashed a boyish-charm grin. "I mean, I met you, didn't I?" That was enough to make Delirious's heart skip a beat and felt that weird warmth once more, this time fuzzier and all the more closer…

"What the-Delirious? Are you blushing again? Are you blushing? Hey! Don't hide behind your tail! Delirioussss! You bitch!"

"Are we there yet?"

"For the thousandth time, nope." Vanoss chuckled at Delirious's question, knowing that despite his protests against coming to this festival, he could see the way those blue eyes glitter with excitement in every way. The two of them have been flying through the portal that connects the Seasons and the mundane world and with the sky so close to night, it was going to be very dark soon.

"Where are we heading to anyways?"

"There is this small town we can blend into. There's no loud noise or smoky areas. It's the best place to settle down or enjoy the serenity of nature."

"You have been travelling a lot then, huh?"

Vanoss glanced over to Delirious for a moment before he turned back to their destination. "I used to. But I decided to stop."

"Why?"

"Let's just say someone important to me taught me that home is who I'm with. Not where I was born and raised in." Vanoss looked up at the moon shining above them for a moment, as if to admire it before he came to a halt, making Delirious stop as well. "We're here!"

Delirious turned and there was only two words to describe his amazement. "Holy. Fuck."

There, down ahead, lied a small but brightly lit town cheering and laughing along. With lampposts bringing brightness along the snowy street and with twinkling Christmas lights, the town just seems to glow with joy. Delirious was too deep in the amazement that it wasn't till his feet touch something that he realized they're landing.

"Come on, we need to put on a disguise."

"Wha-Disguise? What for?"

Vanoss cheekily grinned and passed Delirious his old hockey mask before putting on his usual black shades and then place a black cap with a gold owl symbol on the front. "We're going to celebrate. What, you think we're only just watching the festival?"

"Well, I-"

"Come on, Delirious. I'm supposed to prove it to you tonight. I'll show you what Christmas is all about!"

Delirious rolled his eyes but a playful smile appeared on his face before he placed the mask over his face. With a slightly muffling voice, Delirious said the three words he might come to be grateful for. "Let's do this."

At first, it was a scary experience. Being in a crowded area and having guys and girls flirting at the males, especially Delirious, the winter boy is a bit nervous. But having Vanoss's arm around his shoulder –And the fact Vanoss had glared at any perverted suitors without the knowledge or notice of the little Winter Sprite-, Delirious can actually relax and enjoy the party. One thing that was problematic was he might be bothering Vanoss from being too clingy. He had been holding onto Vanoss for fear of being in a crowd and it could be making him feel…trap.

"Come right up, get some prizes or go home empty handed! Gather around!"

Delirious looked at the man calling out and blinked in great curiosity. Moving towards the booth, he looked at the water guns on the counter of the booth and then the prizes. A raccoon charm necklace hanged on the top row of hooks along with the other accessories and Delirious's eyes sparkled. Maybe he can give that to Vanoss! _"I mean…it_ is _Christmas. He's been nice to me and all…"_ Delirious won't lie. He had been crushing on the bird brain ever since he gave him that warm, buzzing feeling around his stomach. And having him trying his best into giving him a good time celebrating Christmas soon…Well, those feelings bloomed. It had been a long ride but Delirious had come to accept these owner of the booth, a jolly man with a pink mustache, noticed the way Delirious was looking at the toy and he grinned.

"Wanna give it a go?"

"Huh?" Delirious looked towards the owner and the mustache man chuckled.

"The name's Markiplier. If you want the charm, you have to earn enough points for it. You see the water guns?" He gestured to the equipment before he pointed towards the three targets. "You have to aim for the targets. If you get a bullseye, you get 50 points, the second inner ring a 30, the third one a 25, the fourth a 20 and then the last ring a 15."

"That…sounds really fun. How much points for the raccoon?"

Markiplier grinned. "Usually, it's three thousand."

"That much?!"

"But," Markiplier raised a finger to halt his exclaim, "since you're new to the game and you seem like the type of guy who has a home for that charm, let's see you get a thousand points for it in five minutes."

"Fuck, you drive a hard bargain." Markiplier flashed a cheeky grin once more.

"And your hands looked like they're itching a challenge."

Delirious looked down to see his hands twitching a few times, the feel for the trigger and all making him cleared his throat. "Yeah, well…it's been a while since I held a water gun and all."

That was a lie. There was a time Delirious encountered some hunters in Winterlands. How they got in, he doesn't know but his father had been fighting them for a while. All Delirious had was a sniper rifle he gotten from one of the hunters that lied dead against one of the trees. It was easy for Delirious to sneak and hide in the shadows, considering his animal nature, but it was his first time killing someone. He was only thirteen.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the gun, bringing it up to angle it right in his hands like he was sniping. It's a water gun but in his hands, it felt like an assault rifle. A trip down memory lane.

He could still remember the gun shots echoing in the quiet, snowy forest and the bloodied animal corpse lying close to his father. The men had their guns readied and aimed towards his old man.

 _White spiky hair. A firm back. A stance of a battle-born king._

" _You want me?" His father's staff slowly morphed in his hands, his power wielding along it until it was now an ice shield, strong and defensive while his free hand formed an ice-made sword, glistening in the winter sun. Soon, the icicles around the branches shivered and shook until they pointed towards_ Jokul _and went straight for him. Then they crackled to his body until all that stood was a powerful ice armor on his father. It was the first time he ever saw his father in his royal strength. Placing his shield at the front,_ Jokul _'s ears moved slightly and Delirious knew…his father was grinning. "Come and get me."_

 _ **GONG!**_

Delirious's eyes widen at the sound of his father's sword hitting his shield as a taunt and soon, his fingers wouldn't stop. The water shot like bullets and continued to hit the targets right in their bullseye. The people around him began to gasp and looked at how Delirious played the game. But to Delirious, it wasn't a game. It was a life or death. _For his dad._

 _All he could see was that snowy day, with that sniper rifle in his hand. He only had one shot before those men tried to find his location. There were six men. Strong, tough and wielding steel weapons that could break the ice armor his father had, a substitute to his original armor. Delirious should be trusting his father to fight his battles but he couldn't. He was the only family he had._

 _And family sticks together._

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _It all happened too fast. Bodies fell quickly one by one and in just that one, small gap of time, he managed to kill not one but five people. Delirious's hands trembled. He blew their brains out. The only men left was holding a mace and he was bewildered by the fallen men. Delirious can't hesitate. His hands continued to shake while he reloaded. The silence must have been too long because he soon recovered and raised his mace high, ready to take his distracted father by the head._

"NO!"

 _Delirious screamed that word in his mind and, with a sharp_ click _from his ammos now being in the gun, he shot the moment he looked through the scope._

 **BANG…**

 _The battle cry of the human stopped short and only a thud was heard through the forest. Delirious lowered his gun and stared at the scene before him. Six men. Six men he had killed that day. He was shaking. Trembling. Horrified. But when his father looked at him, Delirious couldn't help but send a smile of relief. He was saved. His dad was safe._

 _Then a look of horror and pure terror appeared on his face and in one split second, his father cry out in anger and urgency._

" _ **JONATHAN"**_

 **GONG!**

"Woah, dude! That's a sick score!"

Delirious gasped for air and dropped the gun onto its stand. He was beading with sweat and breathing heavily while the people cheered and congratulate him. For a moment, Delirious looked dazed, almost in a trance. Blinking soon, he looked up to see the score on the electronic screen.

 _10000_

"Ten…Ten thousand…" Delirious breathed out and looked at Markiplier, who had the charm ready for him. Holding out his hands for the charm, Delirious watched Markiplier dropped it into his shaking hands before seeing how the pink mustache man smile.

"You still have a few more thousand. Five thousand the highest price in my booth. Want to have another prize?"

"I…" For a moment, Delirious wondered for a moment. Looking around the shop, he searched for a moment until his eyes settled onto a snowflake charm. "That one."

"This one?" Markiplier took it down from the hook and presented it to Delirious. It was the most delicate-looking, most sparkling thing Delirious had ever seen. A snowflake. Delirious smiled at Markiplier and took the charm.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you won them fair and square." Markiplier looked up and blinked in surprise at something. "Uhm…Do you know that guy?"

"Huh?"

" _DELIRIOUS!_ "

Delirious whipped around and smiled widely at Vanoss. Perfect timing! "Vano-Harumph?!"

Delirious got pulled into a hug, making him blush behind his mask that he was grateful for putting on. Vanoss pulled back and Delirious looked up at the owl face before his voice came out in pure worry and alarm. "Delirious, I had been looking everywhere for you! Where the hell have you been?! Never leave me again! You could have gotten lost! What were you thinking?!"

Delirious lifted up the raccoon charm in front of the mouth of his mask, almost giving puppy eyes at Vanoss for mercy, despite the fact he wasn't the least bit scared of Vanoss. After all, the big guy was worried for him. It's a sweet thing.

"I was thinking of giving you a Christmas present. Merry early Christmas."

A silence filled the air and for a moment, Delirious thought that, perhaps, he chosen the wrong gift until he noticed the tip of his ears being red and bright. He gawked. "Vanoss?"

"Fucking hell, Delirious, you're too cute." Delirious blushed further once Vanoss had his hands wrapped around his and he lifted his mask slightly before he planted a kiss on the fingertips of his thumb, making Delirious felt the jolt of sensation along his nerves. Lowering the mask to its rightful place, Vanoss took the raccoon charm and put it on before he wrap one of his arms around Delirious's waist, grinning behind his mask. "I'll cherish it. I love it, Delirious. Now for you."

"Me?" Vanoss pulled out a silver heart-shaped pendant with an owl on the front and Delirious stared with wide eyes, his lips parting to an 'O' shape. "Vanoss, it's…it's fucking beautiful, man."

"I bought it from a guy call Jacksepticeye. Weird name but he has good eye of jewelry." Vanoss slipped the chain around Jonathan's snow-white skin, electricity running along their bare skin, and clasping the chain together before he pulled his hands back to admire the way the silver complimented his neck. Vanoss sighed happily. "God, it fits you way too well." Looking around their surroundings, Vanoss turned back to Delirious and stated. "We should get going. We're making a bit of a scene here."

And so Vanoss dragged a blushing Delirious to the center of town for view of the largest Christmas tree in town, leaving the people go back to their shopping and celebration and a smiling Markiplier talking to a green-haired male who just came by.

"Fuck, I can't believe they have a tree this big!"

Delirious gawked over the marvelous tree in the center of town, standing tall, proud and over 30 m with decorative Christmas lights and decorations complimenting it with festivity.

"Well, this tree had been around for a long time. It's pretty much as old as this town now." Delirious looked at him, ready to ask until he noticed something white flying over everyone's heads. Vanoss looked up. "What the-Is that…an eagle?"

"It's a Northern Goshawk." Delirious made three, sharp whistle and the bird looked down for a moment before it flew towards them. It soon slowed down and stopped to land on top of a nearby mailbox. Delirious reached out to stroke along the top of its head, making it croon and leaned into the touch.

"You got your ways with birds, don't you?"

Delirious looked at Vanoss from the corner of his eyes and grinned. "Only the ones who like the cold." He turned back to the hawk. "Okay, Thor. I need you to deliver something." Delirious brought out the snowflake charm and he placed it around the hawk's neck before he whispered to him. "Take it to him…Take it to dad."

" _Squawkkkk!_ " The hawk spread its wings and in a fast motion, he flew up back to the sky and off to where Delirious had sent him. Vanoss turned away from the bird's departure and now to Delirious.

"Your dad?"

Delirious shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Yeah. I figured he would like having that charm. He…doesn't go out much. I thought I should give him something, like I do every year."

"Every year?"

Delirious nodded and his eyes looked distant soon enough. "He used to give me teddy bears. White ones. He was an awesome dad…but when I turned 5, he just changed and…well, we got into a fight. We barely got along. Then, one day, I left his castle and lived in the forest's cove. I would send him bluebells every day. I did see him though."

"What did you do?"

"I killed six men."

" _Six_?" Vanoss released a voice of alarm and Delirious tugged the front of his hood forward.

"It was the first time I killed someone. So killing six people when it's my first time? It was…rough. But it was either them or my dad and I didn't want to lose him. But my dad still pushed me away, even after that."

Vanoss placed a hand on Delirious's shoulder. "Maybe he had his reasons."

Delirious released a quiet, sorrowful laugh. "Really? What made you think so?"

"Well…He pushed you away but he didn't stop you from sending flowers to him. Did you ever found out whatever happened to them?"

"He probably threw them away."

"Do you believe that?"

Delirious hesitated, thinking that, within his heart, was it truly what he thought. Glancing at the owl-masked man, Delirious whispered his answer to him. "No…I believe he kept them."

Vanoss decided not to push further and grasped Delirious's hand once the winter raccoon got his hands out of the pockets. "There's one more important thing I want to show you what Christmas is about. But you have to close your eyes…and believe in me. Okay?"

"What, you going to lead me to a dark, spooky basement?" Delirious's tone behind his mask was an attempt to be his usual, bantering self but Vanoss could hear how shaky his voice was and the way his body language just presented nervousness all over. Vanoss held his hand out, showing his palm to Delirious.

"I won't leave you alone, Delirious. Trust me."

Delirious looked at his hand, then Vanoss's face and down back to his hand. So many thoughts ran through his mind. Rational, cautious thoughts. But his heart wasn't with it. It only had two words that countered those frighten thoughts. _Trust him_.

With a gentle smile, Delirious wrapped his hand around Vanoss's.

"I trust you."


	3. Eye On The Prize

The walk to the destination was completely blindfolded.

Vanoss had used a red scarf to kept his eyes hidden and, being dragged by the hand, Vanoss had led him to various directions. Sure, there were a few harmless trips of snow pile and little pebbles but other than that, Vanoss kept his words. Delirious grinned behind his mask.

Looks like even someone as perfect as Vanoss had his glitches. It was adorable.

Delirious opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a window, show him the living room of one of the house, flickering with lights from the fireplace. Delirious turned to Vanoss. "What are we doing here? We're not kidnapping a baby, are we?"

Vanoss laughed his smoky laugh and shook his head. "God no. I mean, we haven't discuss wedding plans yet, Delirious."

"Vanoss!" Delirious hissed with a bright blue blush. Now the image of Vanoss in a handsome suit was stuck in his mind forever. Hell, even the thought of wearing a white dress wasn't too bad with Delirious…

" _No! Bad, Delirious! Get that out of your head!"_

"So what _are_ we doing here then?" Delirious coughed out in hopes of changing the subject. Vanoss held a finger up to his own lips and smiled before he turned to the window. Delirious followed.

"Papa!"

A cute little boy in blue, duck-patterned pajamas cried out to a dark-brown haired man who just came into the room in his own pajamas. The man looked exhausted but he crooked up a smile down to his son before sitting down onto the couch. His son climbed up and his father wrapped them both in a soft-looking blanket in front of the burning fireplace. His son held up a cup from the table to offer his father.

"Papa, look! I made hot cocoa!"

"Smells delicious, Tyrone. Let me have a sip." He smiled and took the cup gently before taking a nice, easy sip. When the cup parted from his lips, he released a relaxed sigh with a nice mustache out of the froth. He noticed his son giggled and he smiled. "Its delicious, Tyrone. Just like how your mom made it." His father ruffled the grinning, giggling little boy and soon, the two of them began to talk the night away.

"Tyrone lost his mom two years ago." Delirious turned to Vanoss. "She died from a car accident and things went rough for the two of them. His dad had to handle the funds and money problems. He barely settled them with his job, always coming home tired and exhausted. Tyrone is a kid but he understood the situation so fast. He had been taking care of the house with his nanny, who is their neighbor. He and his dad barely spend time together."

"And yet…they…look happy."

"That's what Christmas is about. It's where we go back home and spend our time with our family, devoting to them and cherishing the memories to share. They lost one of their family but they still continue celebrating Christmas with a smile. Even if we lost them, we honor them by remembering the beautiful memories we have together. But most of all, even if they're not with us, we just have to believe in them. Believe that they're thinking of us as much as we think of them." Vanoss smiled at the look on the little boy's face, drinking hot cocoa with his father wrapping his arms around him. The little boy snuggled in close, relishing in the warmth of the blanket his father provide for both of them. "A great man told me that's the true meaning of Christmas. Belief."

Delirious placed his fingertips on the window glass and let the fern-shaped frosts grow along the surface to bring about a festive beauty. "Who was he?"

Vanoss looked towards Delirious and tilted his head for a moment before he muttered. "Your father." Delirious turned to him sharply and stepped back from the window, his sky blue eyes staring at him before Delirious clenched his hands into fists by his side and looked down at his feet. Vanoss's brows furrowed with worry. "Del?"

"…Why…" Delirious teared up soon and he bit his lower lip over that little memory at the back of his mind. "Why today of all days did he had to…" The Winter Sprite begun to sob and his staff glowed a soft, sad blue, controlling his emotional powers. Delirious looked up at him and he whispered hoarsely. "He died, Vanoss. He _died_ on _Christmas_ _Eve_." Delirious rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie but the tears just kept coming as the young sprite sobbed. "I was with him. Fuck, I was with him. He was on his deathbed. I tried, Vanoss. I _tried_. I…I…"

"Delirious…" Vanoss muttered out and wrapped him in a comforting hug to let the male sob into his red jacket. Vanoss placed his cheek against the brown hair and closed his eyes.

"He s-said… _hic_ …He gave me…He g-gave me his staff…the last of his p-power…I vowed to his oath. But…Vanoss…" Delirious looked up at him and his sob came out violently before he grabbed Vanoss's jacket for support, the pain and sadness evident in his voice. " _I didn't hear his last words_. He said his last fucking words. But…But I couldn't hear it properly. I couldn't…Vanoss, I _tried_. I want to remember. I want to remember his last words but I _can't_. Every fucking year, on Christmas, I couldn't remember what he said. I…F-Fuck…" Hiccups and sobs were all Delirious could produce and he placed his face into Vanoss's shirt, his form trembling and shaking in the owl man's arms. Vanoss could hear him mumble against his shirt and shut his eyes, tightening his arms around the blue form. Vanoss told silently to Delirious, even though the latter couldn't hear it.

" _I know…I miss him too…"_

The way to home had been quiet. Vanoss and Delirious, after silent moments to the Man of Winter, parted from the hug. Once Delirious grabbed his staff, Vanoss suggested they should head back to the cove. There were no complains. Delirious was tired, disheveled and an emotional wreck.

But Vanoss still reached out to hold his hand. Even after they landed on Winterland, the walk back to the cove was slightly warmer for Delirious with his hand in his. He looked at the shades-wearing owl shifter. How long had it been since Delirious let out about father? More importantly, how long has Delirious been holed up in his cove, avoiding the only festive holiday he and his family celebrated? The fun part of Christmas that Vanoss showed…how long had he missed it?

"I'm sorry, Delirious." The apology caught him confused. They had just reached outside the entrance to the cove and Vanoss stopped them. Vanoss continued on. "If I had known that was the reason why you avoided Christmas, I wouldn't have forced you and cause you this much trouble. Maybe next year we could-"

"-visit the festival again…?"

"What?" Vanoss turned to Delirious and felt how the shorter male gently bury his shoes into the snow.

"I…I realized how much fun Christmas is and after seeing the little kid and his dad being together…It reminded me that I shouldn't wallow in the past or make myself suffer. I still regret not knowing my old man's last words but that doesn't mean it should stop me from making more memories and reminisce how dad was like when mom was alive or keep the tradition of making Christmas better for everyone to enjoy. So…Thank you, Vanoss." Delirious looked up at him and gave the most grateful smile he ever given. "You made me feel…warm for the first time."

Delirious didn't know it but having him smile so brightly, so brilliantly, it made Vanoss's heartbeat faster and all he could see was the most beautiful smile on the most beautiful man in the world before him. Delirious blinked in puzzlement when Vanoss squatted down and buried his blushing face in his hands.

"Fuck, I haven't even give you your gift yet and already you're cute…"

Delirious was about to point out on the cute comment, which Vanoss would have ignored while grinning at the blue blush, but he stopped from fully processing his words. "Wait, gift? What gift?"

Vanoss paused for a moment before he stood up slowly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm…" That was the only thing he could utter before Delirious rushed into the cove. Vanoss cried out. "Delirious, wai-"

" _TEDDY BEARRRRRRRRR!_ " The scream of pure, ecstatic, child-induced joy rang across the forest so loud, the animals popped their heads out of their homes and dens just to look at Vanoss, who was blinking in surprise by the scream. Stepping into the cove, he only need to look at where he place his gift to see just the cutest scene ever.

Sitting on, quite possibly, the clearest spot of the cove was the biggest, whitest and softest teddy bear ever made by mankind. It towered over Delirious by a large gap. Hell, the happy Sprite is about the size of the teddy bear's leg! Delirious kept scurrying around him with hearts in his eyes, zipping left and right, transforming from Raccoon to Sprite as he squealed and fanboy over the toy. Vanoss wasn't sure how Delirious would react to the gift but he didn't think he would be this happy!

"VANOSS! _VANOSS!_ THIS IS SO FUCKING HUGE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOUGHT THIS HUGE ASS BEAR, OH MY GOD ITS SO FUCKING CUTE, ITS SO SOFT AND I CAN JUST DIE FROM THE SOFTNESS I MEAN, FUCKING LOOK AT IT!" Delirious grabbed one of the large hands and waved to Vanoss, his eyes as wide and sparkling as a child on Christmas. "IT'S THIS BIG! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! I'M GOING TO NAME YOU FROSTCAKES AND SHIT, VANOSS, HE HAS A FUCKING BIG CHRISTMAS BOW TOO! ITS BLUE AND WHITE AND ADFGKDHUWBDIQVFEJEJ!" Delirious couldn't even make proper sentences anymore. It was all pure, excited gibberish as Vanoss chuckled at the sight. It wasn't till Delirious turned to him and ran towards him that Vanoss's eyes widen.

"Delirious, WAI- _ACK!_ " Vanoss caught Delirious in his arms whilst being tackled down onto the snow. "Ow! Deliri-MMPH?!" Vanoss's eyes widen at the hard, deep sensation on his lips, seeing how Delirious's grip around his cheeks to hold him in place before Delirious pulled back with a _smack_ , leaving Vanoss frozen on the spot.

"VANOSS, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST, MOST AWESOME GIFT I EVER HAVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT IT FOR ME AND I just kissed…you. Oh fuck, I kissed you." Delirious finally realized what he had done and his cheeks turned blue. But his eyes grew worry and his hands cup his mouth, fearful of how Vanoss will react before he moved his hands down and muttered. "Vanoss…?"

"It's official." Vanoss stated. "I am never going to wash my lips again."

"Pfft!" Delirious tried to hold it in but he laughed out loud at the words and grinned. "Hey, you need to wash them or I won't kiss you as much."

The both of them began to laugh but Vanoss, wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist, grew serious soon enough. "Hey, Del?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too." The confession got Delirious to blush and Vanoss wrapped tighter around Delirious's body. "That…That was the best gift ever." Vanoss said breathlessly and leaned in close. "Let's have another."

"Vanoss, no! Frostcakes is watching!"

A wily smirk came up on Vanoss's face. "Good. He can learn a thing or two from me."

"VANOSS!" Delirious laughed his delirious laugh before being peppered in love-killed kisses, returning them just as much while the two lay in the snow, in their arms together.

In the Tooth Fairy Castle, Lui the Cupid counted and listed out the amount of teeth that were collected and how many coins were given out today, only to grin at how things are going smoothly. It was a good thing Moo was another Cupid or else Lui would be swamped with love letters and love affairs of the mortals. Hearing the familiar sparkling noise, Lui turned around to see a tall man in a dark green hoodie, a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of dark blue sneakers, trying to shake the snow off his light green butterfly wings.

"Focking hell, tha' snow's gettin' worse out there."

"Welcome back, Tooth Fairy." Lui laughed at his boss's dilemma and Nogla pouted at him for a moment before he walked over to wrap a hug onto the smaller male, making him squeak over how the snow was now getting to him as well.

Nogla laughed. "Serves you right, ya pipsqueak!"

"Alright, alright, I give, Nogla! Haha!" Lui dusted the snow off of his head and looked up to place his hands onto Nogla's cheeks, smiling. "You were out longer than usual, Nogla. Something up?"

Nogla looked hesitant for a moment but after seeing how his lover was worried, Nogla placed a kiss on Lui's forehead before muttering. "Just deliverin' somethin'. Someone managed to call me from the Winterlands."

"What? Who? Was it Delirious?"

"No…It was someone else." Nogla furrowed his brows. "He wasn't dangerous but he sounded desperate. He wanted me to deliver a teddy bear to Delirious's home. It was a fockin' huge one, let me tell ya that."

"Wait, Nogla, wouldn't that mean he's some stalker out to get Delirious?"

Nogla shook his head once more and found himself pausing for a moment before he quietly told Lui. "No but…he sounded so familiar."

"How?"

"I don't know but the only person I could think of would be Vanoss." Nogla looked straight at Lui's eyes and he said it certainly. "And he's dead."

"Guys, you never told me the Spring Sprite was awesome!"

Cartoonz and Ohm lifted their heads from seeing Delirious coming in, looking…happy? Okay, they have been friends for a long time and they have seen Delirious happy but this level of happiness? Not even once. He had a dopey, wide smile and his very aura seemed to radiate as bright as a Christmas tree. Hell, Cartoonz even noticed the frost on Delirious's hoodie was glittery with brightness, curling and looking like freshly frosted ferns.

Cartoonz represented Halloween, a time to scare the shit out of kids and make teens run away hiding. With a cross on his right eye and the devil-like hoodie he was wearing to match his grey slacks, he represented Halloween in his casual wear swimmingly. Ohm was the Easter Bunny. He still was the Fall Sprite but because he fell in love with someone from the Springlands, he got the role of Easter Bunny. He was to symbolize hope and because he showed hope that he'll be an Easter Bunny, he was one of the best in history.

"Did you met him already? Damn, if I had known you would be this happy, I should have gotten you two meet up decades ago instead of waiting for you two to meet by chance!"

"No kidding! I mean, he was fucking awesome! He showed me how great Winter can be, how there are plants that could live during it. He…He even made me feel…warm." Delirious smiled shyly and fiddle with the silver chain hidden under the edge of his collar.

"Woah, Delirious. Sounds like you got Cupid's arrow on you."

"Fuck, I did! He isn't just sweet and awesome! He is…fuck, hot. I mean, I know Tyler is the Summer Sprite King but Vanoss is smoking _hot_. Not to mention a good fucking kisser."

While Delirious had his dopey, wide smile, the name got Cartoonz and Ohm to blink in surprise for a moment. Cartoonz soon ask carefully. "Delirious, who are you talking about?"

"Vanoss. You know, Vanoss, the Spring Sprite! Black hair, brown eyes, a bit of a dick. He was awesome! I can't believe you never introduced me to him sooner."

Ohm and Cartoonz glanced at each other for a moment with a notable concern in their eyes before Cartoonz turned to Delirious. He placed both his hands on Delirious's shoulders. Just one look at his face and Delirious could tell something's wrong. "Delirious, _Bryce_ is the spring sprite. He has been for the past 9 decades."

The sound of that startled Delirious for a moment before he shook his head. He had to be lying. There's no way. "No. No, no. I have been talking to Vanoss for months. I touched his hand. I held it. I even kissed him. I…I remember." Delirious instinctively clamp his hand around his locket, the one with a freesia petal locked in there tight. "He was warm."

For a moment, Cartoonz opened his mouth. Those words never got spoken due to Ohm interference, placing a hand on Cartoonz to have the male turn, seeing how Ohm had something to say. Now turning to Delirious, the sprite of Fall notified the Winter spirit. "Delirious…Vanoss Freesia was Bryce's half-brother, the original heir to the Spring Sprite position. He died a hundred years ago."

At that moment, it felt like his world crumbled. Ice began to crack. Frozen glaciers started to break down. And his heart? Buried within a snowy avalanche. "You're…You're lying. You're lying, Ohm."

"I'm not lying, Delirious. Bryce told us what happened to him. Their mom had made a lot of heirs. So much, the fathers were trying to assassinate each other's sons to make sure they get to be the true King. They did it so well, only Vanoss, Bryce and very few more were left alive. Then one of the fathers poisoned Vanoss and…Ēostre decided to make Bryce heir, since his dad died before he was born. The only reason Bryce is alive still is because I made sure he's safe after Vanoss's death. I mean, he's the reason I became the Easter Bunny I am today. They found Vanoss's body in the snow, Delirious. Your dad was the one who found him and brought his body back."

"But…my dad…my dad! He saved him! He saved Vanoss! Vanoss said so himself!"

"Delirious…Your dad tried. He _tried_ to save him. But he's gone. The queen herself announced his death. And she said…she said your dad was the one who killed him. That's what started the hate between the two seasons."

His world crumbled down deeper and deeper until it was like many other ices that were crushed. Broken, separated and destroyed.

"No…No, no, no…It just…can't…It can't be like that. It _can't_! My dad is _not_ a killer! Vanoss _is_ alive and he's…he's…" Delirious made a grip on his staff and the increase of the wind caught Cartoonz's and Ohm's attention.

"Delirious, _wait!_ "

Delirious couldn't think straight. He just wanted to leave. With a gust of wind blowing against him, Delirious followed its lead and be swept away from the flower garden. Away from the now frosted flora, away from Cartoonz and Ohm…and away from Vanoss's homeland.

He flew and flew, high up into the clouds and starry night sky. His clothes ruffled slightly from the howling wind but Delirious felt no cold. He never does. Cold was him, he was cold. He wasn't meant to receive such warmth. He didn't deserve warmth.

So he fell.

He dipped down the clouds and found himself falling down to let gravity do its work. His front faced the sparkling moon and his eyes began to water. _Why?_ That question boggled his mind. Why did this happened to him? Why did it have to be this way? Vanoss, dead. But the warmth was so real. His heart had felt it. So why couldn't it be as real as it felt?

The wind caught his attention. Before he knew it, he was drifted to the edges of the icy lake he was about to fall into and in doing so, he grunted at the impact and rolled for a bit. Once he finished doing so, he opened his eyes slowly and saw the snow coating over the ground, his fingertips buried deep in the white blanket.

" _Hey, those are my feathers!"_

" _Name's Vanoss! What's yours?"_

" _Winter isn't bad. I mean, I met you, didn't I?"_

" _I love you too."_

Tears didn't seem to catch his attention until he took a shuddering breath. The water droplets frost over the bridge of his nose and the side of his face.

Looking up slightly, he noticed a single freesia growing in the coldness of the land and reached out to stroke along the petals. Maybe he was too tired or he was too out of focus but the flower stayed warm, unharmed. No frost, no ice, just pure life. Delirious slumped his head against the snow and, slowly, his vision began to darken.

The last thing he sensed were the clanging sound of armor.


	4. Cold and Warmth

**Disclaimer: The mythological people used in this story is** _ **not**_ **related to the originals and are only same by name, power and certain myths. Thank you.**

Was he dead?

Did he die and went to heaven?

"Wake up, Jonathan. Open your eyes."

Delirious opened his eyes, weakly so, and stared at the familiar, sky blue color. There were stars pasted on them. They were a glow in the dark stars. He was…

"Jonathan."

Delirious looked slowly to his right and, with wide eyes, his father was sitting by him, staring at him with that same, firm gaze he had gotten ever since he turned 5.

"Dad- _Ugh!_ " Delirious gripped his head and gasped from the pain in his head and he gripped it tight, gasping and groaning for a moment before his father spoke strictly.

"Don't move so rashly! Do you want your wounds to reopen? We only have so much bandages." Delirious opened his eyes and watched his father swat his hands away, his bandaged hands glowing a snow white light. _"Wait…Bandaged?"_

"D-Dad…" Delirious muttered and tear up. It had been so long. "I…I thought you were dead."

Jokul looked down at his son with an emotionless expression before he focused back on the healing process. "I don't live forever, Jonathan." Once the healing was finished, Delirious opened his mouth to speak something until he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"But _you_! How dare you push yourself in a reckless situation! What have I taught you?! One of them nearly killed you! What would put you into the situation with the children of men?!"

Delirious rubbed the soreness on the back of his head and looked at his angry-faced father. _"Jeez, even now, he still slapped the same."_ Delirious glared hard at his father and the words out of his lips flew wide open.

"What was I _supposed_ to do?! You were fighting against six men! You were in danger!"

"I'm a King! Those humans stood no chance!" Jokul scoffed at his son's reason and stood up to walk over to a large bowl of water. Noticing how there were bloodied bandages next to the bowl, Delirious looked underneath his hoodie before his father piped in. "You only got hit in the head. You weren't injured anywhere else."

"What…What happened to the-"

"Killed him off. Stabbed him. Sliced him. Froze his heart." Jokul stated each less than 5 worded sentence, growing angrier and angrier until he had the bedside table slowly frosted along the surface. It wasn't till Jokul made a violent slam on the wall that Delirious realized this wasn't just normal angry. His father was rarely angry. Hell, he was the calmest, coolest –pun intended- man ever. Sighing in pure frustration, Jokul raked his hair with his hand and his crystal ice blue eyes stared in the distant for a moment before a mutter came underneath his breath. "I…Why, Jonathan?" He looked towards Delirious with an expression of unfathomable confusion. "Why did you came over?"

"Be…Because…" Delirious couldn't say what he wanted to his father. The things he wanted to say to him before he died. Instead, his words came out without realizing. "I was scared. I was scared of losing you. Like how we…we lost mom."

Jokul's eyes flickered for a moment. "We all die at some point, Jonathan. Even me."

"I know that!" Delirious's head felt light at his exclaim but he couldn't care. Tears were bubbling in his eyes and he blinked them for a moment before he felt them streaming down. He gripped his thick, wooly blankets. "I know! I know…But…Dad." Delirious looked up at him. "I just…I just don't want to lose my only family if I could. It wasn't your time."

Jokul gave a long stare at his sobbing son and the way he looked, disheveled and tired before he placed a hand over Delirious's forehead. "You need to rest. You just killed six men. Go to bed."

"Dad-" Delirious tried to call out but a cool feeling settle and once it settled, his eyes began to droop and he slowly fell back. "Dad…"

"Go to sleep, Jonathan." Jokul waited for his son to plop right on the bed and watched how those baby blue eyelids lowered slowly. Just as Jokul turned his back to his son, Delirious reached out with one of his hand and tried to utter out the words he wanted to say to his father all this time.

"I…love…you…"

In his delirious state, he felt his father's stare. His eyes shut down slowly, gently. His hand never fell. Instead, it was wrapped in a familiar warmth, a warmth of when the cold was too cold, it grew hot. There was only one person who could make Delirious felt that kind of cold and it became a kind of familial warmth for him. A song he once heard from his mother as a lullaby filled his ears in a hushed tone. **(If you must know, it's the Dead Rising 4 version of this song.)**

" _Oh Christmas tree…oh Christmas tree…How lovely…are thy branches…"_

Delirious made a smile and released a sleepy but delirious, quiet laugh, happy to hear the baritone singing voice his father always had. His singing was terrible. But it always made Delirious feel like he was special whenever he heard it.

" _I miss you, old man…"_

"So this is him? This is really _Jokul Frosti_?"

"We're _sure_ of it. He looks nearly identical to the picture you showed us." Two voices. Delirious could feel the rope around his wrists tied up. Not only that, he doesn't have his staff. Damn it. He could barely breathe in his position. What the hell happened? Was that all a dream? No…that was a memory. His heart ached.

"Then why isn't he fighting back?! He should be awake long ago! And look at him! He's too young to be the great Winter God! You both are lucky you brought me an imitation of him anyways or you both would end up like him."

Delirious tried to move but the slightest of nudging got him to cough out violently and wheeze like an old man, his eyes tearing up from the strong stabs of pain on his chest and limbs. He tasted copper on his tongue.

At least he could open his eyes. Barely. A man with dirty brown locks turned to him and walked forward before tugging Delirious's light brown ones. Erupting a hiss of pain, Delirious tried to glare at the grinning male. "Well, well, the morsel's awake. You slept through my torture. Minus the little screams you made in the middle of your slumber. They were very pleasant to hear."

"What…do you…want?"

"What do I want? What do _I_ want?" The man sneered and grabbed Delirious by the collar of his white shirt and tugged him forward slightly, making him grunt. "I want _Jokul_ 's head on my sword! Since you seem familiar with the snow land, you must have seen his castle. So where is it, kid?! Where's the castle?!"

Johnathan had to distract him. Somehow. He could try frosting over the ropes and break it through. "Why…Why him…? What…What do you…want with him…?"

"Tch. So many questions. Now, see, _Jokul_ killed someone. He killed someone I loved. She would have been mine, if _Jokul_ hadn't interfere. Her name was Charlotte, quiet girl, heavy on the chest. She had been so interested with the myths that the town thought she's gone insane. I had to blackmail her at some point to get her to notice me. Of course, she didn't believe my threat so I had to spread that little material out to the town. Her family and such abandoned her and all that shit. She would have come running to me, if she didn't go fucking up some trees during the fucking winter!"

Delirious flinched from the heavy bang this stranger created with his foot, kicking over a nearby, innocent chair. Delirious knew the story now. His father mentioned it before in his book of the lives he took. It was to honor the dead and also to let the families know what happened to them, if they so wish. So _Jokul_ had written down how, why, when and where the victims of Winterland had died. Charlotte Le Siegre. She was having a hard time being accepted in town and after been shunned by her own town, she wandered off into Winterland. If she had waited a season longer, she could have left to Springland. Unfortunately, she didn't seem so lucky. A blizzard hit and she wasn't found for days until _Jokul_ found her almost fully buried in the snow. She had been begging for death. She lost her family, her friends and the only person who like her was a narcissistic psychopath. Because there was nothing else that could save her, _Jokul_ had no choice.

"What made you think… _Jokul_ had…anything to do with this?" Delirious was finding it easier to breathe but it won't be long before he bleed and pass out. He touched the rope with his fingertips and soon, he silently frosted the material…

"Oh, I know he did. Haha…There's always _someone_ in my way! When Charlotte was alive, I had a nerdy kid in my way so I had to scare him off! Then there was her aunt, nosy bitch. But now, now I'm going to have my revenge on _Jokul_ …Where the fuck is he?!"

"I don't…I don't know…" Delirious panted out in agony and tilted his head back when the psycho tilted it back by the hair, his face sneering and close. Fuck, he's reeked of alcohol.

" _Don't you lie to me!_ " He smacked Delirious with the back of his hand and created a loud, harsh slap echo across the room before Delirious groaned from the stinging sensation. His eyes flared with anger but the attacker only scowl. "You know something, brat. You know where he is, right? You don't wear normal. No, no. You are different. You're one of _Jokul's_ lackeys, right? That's why he never showed his face! HAHA!" The man grinned maniacally as if he solved a great puzzle and raised his weapon in the air. "YES! THAT MUST BE IT! HAHAHA! HE'S HIDING! A FUCKING COWARD!"

Delirious's eyes flashed with anger. He still needed to distract him. The ropes were coming off."He's…Ugh…" Delirious grunts at the taste of copper and tried to steady his focus on the rope and the conversation lest he wanted this psycho to take notice. "He's just a myth. You're insane."

" _HE IS NOT A MYTH!_ " His men stepped back instinctively at the flaring expression on their boss's face before Delirious screamed in sharp pain from the stab of a dagger on his shoulder, gasping and struggling in his bonds. "HE'S NOT A MYTH! NOT A MYTH! NOT A MYTH!" The deranged leader began to laugh and stab over the wound repeatedly, ignoring the screams and tears Delirious was producing. He wasn't till the 7th stab did he noticed something glowing and glaring. Behind the stabber, a silhouette perched at the window sill and Delirious watched the way those big, brown eyes just grew…furious.

Large wings raised up and with a single flap, the winds blew against the stabber and many of the room's furniture and items were blown back against the henchmen, erupting grunts of pain and short cries of surprise. The stabber stopped assaulting Delirious and turned around, his eyes wide and wild. He pointed the dagger, the same one coated in Delirious's blood, towards the winged beast. "W-WHO ARE YOU?! HUH?! YOU CAME TO FACE ME TOO?!"

"…Delirious…" The call of his name made Delirious shivered with a chill, something he was experiencing for the first time. The voice was barely containing their rage. It was near animal. The waning moon hung behind the wings and standing tall, the figure's eyes turned sharp, cold and malicious. Delirious's eyelids began to fall. He's passing out. Oh no…

"S-Stay back! STAY BACK! W-Wait, no…Stop! STOP! Ugahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The call of an owl and flesh after flesh being teared apart was the last thing Delirious heard before he saw the figure's bloodied face.

 _Vanoss._

 _Vanoss…I love you._

 _Delirious was in that bright, white room. It was a heavy snow in. The forest was crying and it was all for one reason. The end for_ Jokul _was near._

 _It happened suddenly. Delirious had been ice-sculpting and preparing for the first ever present for his father. He had always sent bluebells but it was time he sent something more meaningful, more wonderful than that._

 _Then his father's hawk called for him and told him about how his father fell in the forest. Delirious didn't hesitated in going after him. After carrying an incredibly stubborn man to his bedroom, Delirious was now tending to him in hopes that it was just a minor injury or something non-fatal._

 _But Delirious had researched on his condition over and over. It all lead to the same result: Death._

 _And so Delirious had waited by his father's side, unable to sleep to ensure his father doesn't die alone. His father had lived in this cold castle long enough. He wasn't going to die alone as well. But the two of them didn't speak. Delirious glanced at his father who stared out at the window. Cartoonz had told him that he needed to make amends with his father or he won't have another chance._

 _And Delirious had to admit, he regretted not taking that advice sooner than now._

"… _Hey…dad?"_

" _What is it, Johnathan?"_

" _Do you…remember the time Prince's sister died?"_

" _Ah…Mena…She was your mother's reindeer."_

" _Yeah…She was like mom. Prince…was pretty upset."_

" _And he turned rebellious. And stubborn."_

" _So did his dad." Delirious tilted his head slightly to let his eyes face his father's, blue meeting blue. "He was rough on him. Then those two fought and…just split up."_

" _What are you getting at?"_

" _I'm saying…When Prince's dad died, Prince didn't get the chance to say what he wanted to his dad. He didn't get to apologize or thank him. It happened so quick to him."_

 _Jokul faced the ceiling. "Are you saying I should apologize now?" His voice came out quiet and almost like a whisper. It was firm and yet, so weak. It broke Delirious's heart. His father was always tough that it worried the young boy. Unable to handle the gap in their relationship as the last thing his father would remember him as, Delirious decided to make things right before his father pass on._

" _Dad." Delirious's hand clasped tightly around his father's weak, thin one. Jokul had always held his hand for just a split second before breaking away. But this time, Jokul didn't break away. Delirious was grateful for that. He needed to know his father was alive and listening as he spoke everything he wanted to say before he died. "What I'm saying is…I'm sorry. I know I must have been a disappointment to you. I haven't been the best son but…I wish I could have made you proud. I'm sorry for lashing at you last time. I'm sorry for going against your rules. I'm sorry for going to the Springlands. And…and…" Delirious started sobbing in his seat, his tears raining down like snow onto their clasped hands and he bent his head forward, pressing his forehead against the top of their hands. "I'm so…so…sorry. I'm so sorry for not being the son you wanted."_

 _Jokul instantly removed his hand from Johnathan's and before his son could react, Jokul gripped both of his son's hands in his. Delirious_

" _Johnathan…" Delirious looked up at powerful, ice-blue eyes and soon, he couldn't interrupt him. He couldn't do anything. That stare froze him. "To my one and only heir…You shall take my seat in the throne. You…You will have my staff. Let the Moon be your only ruler and let the snows and hails bow to you. Only a great Winter Sprite may have this position. That shall be you." Jokul released a violent cough and his face contorted into a pained look. He looked up at Delirious's teary eyes as he began to mutter to the young boy. "Johnathan Delirious Frost…I pass…my powers…to…you…" In that single moment, Delirious felt power running through his vein. It was overwhelming. It was like he was being trusted with a power that his father had carefully and respectfully wielded._

 _Then he heard something. Something from his father's mouth. His last words. Johnathan looked up instantly but he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear his mumble carefully._

" _Dad? DAD!" Johnathan cried out when his father's eyes finally shut and, just like that, his old, withered hand fell. Delirious clenched one of his hands, away from his father's grasp, and let it land on the clear spot on the bed, his other hand gripping around his father. His hood lowered over his face and with it covering his eyes, tears glistened on his cheeks._

" _I love you, dad…Never forget that."_

 _So was the end of_ Jokul Frosti _._

The forest was crying for him.

Delirious opened his eyes to look at the ceiling of a cave, his vision blurry and his mind out of focus. Where was he? What…happened?

"I managed to patch up the bandages and placed some herbs. I used my healing magic for the ones that were serious. He's stable, Vanoss. He'll be okay."

"I can't thank you enough, Bryce."

" _Vanoss? Vanoss is…alive?"_ Delirious weakly turned his head, enough to look at a blond-haired male with a slightly thin frame. Seeing the stethoscope around his neck, he was a doctor. A healer. Looking at the back of a black-haired male wearing a familiar red jacket, Delirious's heart leaped with joy. _"He's…alive…"_

"There's nothing to thank for. I'm just…glad. God, Vanoss, you scared the crap out of us. We really thought you were dead. When Nogla and Delirious talked about your voice and how you were real, we thought you were a ghost."

"I know. I know I scared you guys but...I wasn't sure how you all would react. After so long, I thought that…" A sigh reached Delirious's ears. "If only I hadn't hide away for so long. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise you won't be able to save Delirious?" The silence grew tense. "Ev, they were the last _Jokul_ hunters. Cartoonz and Ohm had been searching them, trying to protect Delirious. If you had been with me, taking care of the Springlands, you wouldn't have met Delirious and saved him. You did nothing wrong."

"Bryce…I tore that guy apart."

"…What?"

"I ripped him up. I…I was so angry. Watching Delirious getting hurt like that and seeing him so close to dying…I lost it. My owl instinct, the predator instinct, got to me. I tore his insides out."

"That…would explain the blood." Bryce, though surprise, was calm all throughout the explanation. A pat was heard. "You were protecting your mate, Vanoss. You did well. Get some sleep. By the time Delirious wakes up, you'll need to talk to him. About everything."

Delirious's vision cleared enough to see how Vanoss, alive and healthy, shook his head. "Bryce, I can't just get back to his life. My hands are…" Another sigh escaped. "It's…It's better if I leave."

Leave? Vanoss…leave? Delirious wasn't thinking of his injuries or humane thoughts anymore. He was aching. He was pleading. He was desperate. Using whatever strength he could mustered, he lifted himself up. Vanoss's back was to him so when Delirious grabbed a hold of the shelf near his bed, Bryce noticed him just as Delirious tipped some of the books to the ground and uttered a cry of pain from his wounds.

Vanoss turned around instantly and moved just as quickly into kneeling next to the injured patient. "Delirious!"

"Don't leave….Don't…leave…" Delirious gasped and gripped his abdomen with one hand. When Vanoss came in close enough, with his arms encircling Delirious's form, the winter bringer grasped his free hand on the red, bloodied jacket and sobbed. "Vanoss…Vanoss…"

"I'm here, I'm here…God, I'm here, Delirious…I'm so sorry…" Vanoss sobbed out and tried to lie Delirious back onto his bed but when he tried to pull away, Delirious wouldn't let go. _Don't go, don't go_.

"Stay…please…don't leave…Alive…Vanoss…alive…" Vanoss looked down at the tears on Delirious's face and how his smile brightened up. Bringing his bandaged arm up, Delirious let his fingers brushed along Vanoss's cheek before chuckling a hoarse laugh. "You scared…me…you bitch…"

Vanoss cupped around the cold hand and released a tearful laugh. "I'm so sorry…I'll make sure to bring Frostcakes with me to scare you in a less complex way."

"Haha…Fuck…you…" Delirious chuckled at Vanoss's attempted joke before he grunted at the pain spiking. Bryce, who had been watching, cleared his throat to remind the two of them he was still there.

"Hey, Delirious. The name's Bryce. I had been meaning to meet you. Ohm had told me a lot about you. Anytime you need a healer, I'm your guy. You need to get as much rest as you can and thanks to your animal friends, I got the herbs for your injuries so don't move too much or those wounds will reopen. Winterlands isn't a land of healthy herbs so I will come by to check on your wounds again. Here." Bryce placed a rainbow rock onto the now empty ice shelves and he smiled down at the winter man. "If anything happens, give me a call. Vanoss here will be your nurse. Well, man-nurse. See you later, Delirious. And Vanoss…It's good to see you again. Come visit sometime."

With that, Bryce stepped out of the cave and left the cave and cove to the two resting on the soft mattress Delirious called his bed. Vanoss placed his forehead against Delirious's and sighed.

"I thought I lost you, Delirious. You were…bleeding so badly."

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"Shit, Delirious…Get some rest."

"Ques…Questions…Answers…"

"Shh…I know, Delirious. You get some sleep. Go to sleep…I'll still be here." Vanoss whispered to him and stroke along the brunette locks until he saw the way those blue eyes began to flutter close.

"Vanoss…"

"I'll always be here, Delirious…I'm not going to leave you alone…I promise…"

It wasn't till hours later until Delirious woke up again. It was dark at night. It was morning when he was awake the first time so it could only be at least 12 hours. Delirious moved slightly but he noticed his blanket was of brown, beautiful feathers.

"God, Delirious, you need a better bed."

Vanoss groaned in complaint in the small space and Delirious turned to him, his heart relaxing from the fact it wasn't all a dream. Unable to contain his joy, Delirious hugged the blinking male as he chuckled sensitively, feeling the realness of what he thought was dead.

"Yeah…Yeah, I think I should start living at the castle…" Delirious tried to joke but Vanoss's warmth and smell overtook his funny side and he mumbled against his shirt. "You're alive…"

Vanoss placed a hand and tenderly pet him. "I'm so sorry, Delirious…I should have told you."

Delirious groaned over the throbbing ache over his body and pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What…What happened?"

Vanoss had a look of hesitation and thought for a moment before he squeezed his hold on Delirious's body. "You got captured and-"

"Vanoss, that's not what I was asking about."

"What? But Delirious-"

"I kind of saw how you tear the guy open."

Vanoss winced visibly. "I'm…uhm…I'm sorry."

"Vanoss, I shot six guys and had their brains blew up." Delirious made a crooked grin. "I think you ripping a guy apart is the least of my problems."

"You're not…scarred?"

"Dude, I had been scarred worst stuff. Why do you think I'm insane?" Vanoss couldn't help it. He pulled Delirious into a hug so tight, it made Delirious wheezed. "Pain, pain!"

"Sorry!" Vanoss released him and looked like a puppy that did something wrong, watching how Delirious grunted and breathed for a moment. "You have been out for a week, Delirious. It was pretty serious stuff you had gone through. I had to go to Bryce while carrying you through the entire way."

"And in blood, from what I heard."

"Yeah…Bryce thought I was haunting him and you were my first victim."

Delirious released his usual, crackling laugh. "Fuck, you must have been a mess."

"Worse. Bryce screamed and jumped into Ohm's arms just as the Bunny walked in. Good way to hook them up though."

"Knew it." Delirious grinned at the hints Ohm had given, gushing over the Spring Sprite and talking about how great he was until Delirious tried to focus on the task at hand. "But…Vanoss, you still haven't answer my question. Wasn't the poison dangerous? How are you alive? Why did everyone said you died?"

"The poison was…unbearable. I couldn't stop feeling sick and my body was slowly shutting down. I tried to find a medicine and found a book saying what ingredients I need. One of them was snowberries. So I went to the Winterlands and…well…your dad found me."

"My...dad?"

Vanoss nodded. "He was taking a stroll, as odd as that sounds. I was shivering in the snow for hours. So by the time he found me, I was pretty numb. He tried to take me home but the same bastard who poisoned me tried to put your father to blame for my death. I was still alive but no one listened to how your dad tried to explain. So, he had to do the only thing he could. He sent me to Arianrhod."

"Aria-The goddess?! _The_ moon goddess?! She's the only one who could beat my dad in a winter battle!"

Vanoss's feathers ruffling in accordance to his laughter. "I could tell. He went to her altar hidden in the woods and knelt before it until she appeared. She was a Moon-Mother so she didn't hesitate in taking me in. But to keep me alive, she had to do something no one had ever done." Vanoss raised one of his wings and stretched to around Delirious, pulling him close in the warmth. He smiled. "And that's to make me her Sprite. Her heir to her status."

"So…you're-"

"A Moon Sprite." Vanoss rubbed his head against Delirious's and crooned like a bird. Well, he is but Delirious didn't want to stop the story just by commenting on Vanoss's avian form. "I was losing my energy so having the powers of a royal Moon Sprite transferred to me, I lived. But taking a lot of it made me have the royal power line so…yeah, you're looking at the only Spring-Moon Sprite. Being an unstable combination, I had to train and make sure no one finds out until I have my powers under control. Of course, Arianrhod wasn't exactly the perfect mom, considering the times she, ironically, cursed her second son three times for reminding her of her lost virginity but she was better than Bryce's and my mother. Mother…was a busy Spring Sprite." Seeing how Vanoss looked slightly hurt at the fact his mom wasn't the type to be faithful, Delirious tried to make a hug. The coldness caught Vanoss's attention and his wing curls around Delirious even more so. "…My dad was her own bodyguard. Her greatest warrior in the Springlands. I only knew my dad from his glory and stories but I found his diary and…he loved her a lot. He was always by her side. Until he died in the Mid Wars."

Delirious heard about it. The Mid Wars. It was a time where the Springlands and Winterlands battled for a large, empty land. Many years passed before Autumn was born amidst the cold air and abundance of food. Ohm's ancestor was born from the mixture of Spring and Winter and soon, he was Autumn himself until it was passed down by heritage.

"My dad was unstoppable. Invincible. Nothing could get in his way. But one of the winter soldiers told him about how my mother submitted to him on the first day of winter, when she told him she would usually cleanse herself in the Longbow River. My dad didn't believe him until he described how my mother reacted to certain spots and expressed the same words of affection to him. He thought he was special. So, finding out the truth, it broke his heart enough to get a blade through it. That was the end of my dad. My uncle, his brother, was nice enough to tell me the truth about the battle. Mother planned to put me on the throne after she found out I had the power Arianrhod had gifted me. Imagine the first Spring Sprite who obtained the powers of a Moon Sprite? It's like having both sides of a coin. She tried to manipulate me like how she did to dad, with persuasive words and sweet, empty promises. Then…well, she tried to make a pass on me."

Okay, that got Delirious's attention. "She _what?!_ "

Vanoss could hear the crinkling noise of Delirious's frost spreading along the wood of his bed in anger at the incestuous crime Vanoss's mother had perform, to which Vanoss tried giving soothing rubs on the biceps. "She didn't go too far! To be honest though, I nearly puke when she tried to…well, entice me." Vanoss visibly shivered with repulsive disgust and shook his head. "I rejected her and ended up telling her that I'm Arianrhod's child now. I only call her Mother now because she gave birth to me. When I call Arianrhod 'mom' for the first time, I didn't know whether she was ready to cry or hit me in the head. But she was happy that I stood up against Mother. Soon after, I was trained to be her heir until she died a few months ago. So not only am I a Moon Sprite, I'm also the ruler of the moon."

Delirious flustered from seeing the big, wide smile Vanoss had put on and squirmed. But the fact Vanoss was now the King of the Moon, no doubt he would need to be betrothed and such. Somehow, Vanoss was getting farther away from his grasp. Trying to push those depressing thoughts away and putting on a big, encouraging fake smile, Delirious chuckled. "Great, my best owl man is the king of the moon. Where's the queen?"

For one, brief moment, Delirious felt the atmosphere grew heavier and deeper. Like it wasn't an atmosphere meant for interruption. Delirious's fake smile fell when Vanoss's eyes grew dark and his face got closer. "I'm looking at him." The look on Delirious's face was utter priceless. First was a look of surprise. Then a fluster of blue frosting over his snow-white skin and finally, finally, frost bristles over the blue blush that reaches up to the tips of his ears, making Delirious try to hide his ears in his hood, looking down to prevent Vanoss from noticing. Unfortunately, the owl did. He pulled him close with his wings before Vanoss cooed and nudged Delirous's forehead with his. "We had met before. You probably didn't remember but when I got healed up, your dad wanted me to find a way to make you be like your mom. He told me…she was a mortal. She was dying from freezing and your dad couldn't live with himself and the powers he possessed. He tried to have me take your winter powers away."

"That's…My dad…Oh gods…" That explained it. That explained why his dad was being distant. Why his dad would be away. Why his own father wouldn't get attached. He was trying to get Delirious to be normal, to not possess the powers that made his father suffer. He was trying to give him a better life. "Dad loved me…"

"He always did. Everything he did, he did it for you…You were his precious Snowflake."

"He…He said I love you to me…when he died…" Delirious looked down and Vanoss clasped one of his hands in his as a way of comfort, seeing how those baby blue eyes begin to water with tears. Delirious choked back a sob and tried to keep his mind on track. "Con…Continue…Please. I want to hear more."

"…Delirious…" Vanoss wiped some of the freezing tears around Delirious's eyes and let the young winter man sniffle and mourn for his father. Once the male calmed down, Vanoss decided it's best to continue from where he left off. "He always called you 'Snowflake' and protected you so I didn't know what happened to you until I saw you. When I first met you as a kid, you were…improving your powers. You didn't lose control or anything. Instead, you made a snowflake. From there, I get why your dad called you little Snowflake. Then, when you saw me, you…well, you laugh." Vanoss idly brushed a brown lock of Delirious's hair behind his ear and his eyelids lowered, his voice growing husky. "It was a beautiful laugh. I couldn't get it out of my head…It felt like Lui messed with his arrows again, that little Cupid. I didn't want to remove your powers. Especially when you soon tell me that you want to be like your dad. I was lucky I didn't have strong enough powers to remove your winter powers or else your dad would have gone through force. He soon gave up trying to find a way for you to be mortal when you turned sixteen, where your powers were bounded to you completely. I was so glad you didn't turn into a mortal." Vanoss shut his eyes and cupped Delirious's cheeks, his wings enclosing them in their private, feathery cocoon. "So glad…"

Delirious never knew his warmth would be this great. Someone was happy with him as himself. Delirious gripped Vanoss's jacket and lowered his head into resting his forehead onto Vanoss's shoulder, making the owl man tilt his head.

"Delirious?"

"…You still want me as your queen? Even though I'm a Winter Sprite?"

Vanoss smiled and pecked a kiss on those brown locks. " Yes."

"But I'm clumsy."

"I noticed that. You're not exactly quiet."

"I get a bit crazy."

"I'm not easily pissed. Plus, it's nice to have more excitement."

"I'm cold."

"And I'll warm you up. Besides, you're nice to hug with and my feathers keep me from being cold."

"But I make snowballs out of nowhere when I sneeze and whenever I touch flowers, I coat them in frosts if I'm not careful and I'm not good with relationships too. What if I don't make you happy? I'm clumsy, I don't have tits, I don't know how to be a good lover and I seriously don't know how to fu-"

"Delirious!" Vanoss released a laugh at his little sprite, watching him blush and panic at the same time before Vanoss nuzzled his head against the hooded head. "We'll take it slow and easy…But," Vanoss soon blushed a quiet pink. He's glad Delirious can't see his face right now, "will you be my queen, Delirious? Forever?"

Delirious didn't say anything. Vanoss wrapped his arms around him when he heard a quiet sniffle before Delirious chuckled and said hoarsely. "Johnathan…"

"What?"

"Johnathan. J for Johnathan…That's the name of your new queen so you better remember it."

Vanoss's feathers puffed up and he hugged Delirious tightly in his arms with his cheeks bright pink. It seemed Delirious heard his feather puffing up because he soon asked curiously. "Vanoss?"

"Evan. Call me that from now on. Only my queen can call me that and I promise you, I will love you more than anyone else, Johnathan."

Delirious smiled and the tears frosted over his cheeks before he lets his cold breath release onto Vanoss's neck, getting a little shiver from the now blushing owl man. With a mischievous grin and sleepy eyes, Delirious quietly mutter.

"I love you too, Evan…More than anyone else…Merry Christmas."


	5. Special Bonus

**Disclaimer: The mythological people used in this story is** _ **not**_ **related to the originals and are only same by name, power and certain myths. Thank you.**

 _~Specials~_

 **Delirious Idiot**

 _It was a sunny winter, where the weather was cool and the temperature was just right to be out in the snow, playing in the white blanket and having fun with nature's cold fun._

 _For Evan, he could never get used to the winter beauty of it all. Unlike the always bright and celebratory Spring or the always far away moon. Arianrhod wasn't living on the moon and so does her palace. The Moon Sprites had made an island out of the crater the first Moon King had made, wanting to put them in a closer connection with Earth and to ensure the moon was always beneficial to the mortals._

 _In doing so, the Moon Sprites were explorers, spreading the light of the moon to those living in the dark. Being the only owl Moon Sprite, however, gave Evan the only thing that could embarrass him._

 _Molting._

 _Yes, an avian's worst time where they leave old feathers to grow new ones. But during such a thing, it would show the naked skin underneath of the beautiful feathers. For Evan, it was humiliating to show anyone it._

 _Until Delirious came along. It was a turn of events for Evan, having the very same person he had crushed on since his childhood be the one to notice his molting first. But seeing his bright smile and hear his delirious laugh, it made Evan feel safe and sound._

 _It took 2 – 3 months for the molting to end but Evan was truly lucky his most trusted advisor, Brock, was keeping his kingdom under control with Brian, the royal guard and leader of the Moon Army, by his side. Evan had woken up one early winter morning, having perched on a little, wooden bird house Delirious made for him. Of course, Evan had to step in and help in the construction when he saw how Delirious tried to make something without using ice._

 _Anyways, Evan stretched his gold and brown-colored wings and crooned from a lovely sleep until he noticed how there were any feathers dropping anymore. He flapped his wings, watching how his feathers stuck to him before he smiled._

" _No way! The molting stopped! Deliri-"_

 _Evan stopped when he saw Delirious sleeping by the bed, his arms under his drooling, sleeping head and his body slumped against the side of it. It looked as if he sat on the floor and slumped against the bed. Evan flied towards the ground before transforming back once more, leaning over the sleeping beauty. It wasn't until he saw the bowl of feathers and a wet rag next to him that he realized what happened. Had Delirious been cleaning up the feathers on the ground? Evan dipped his hand into the metal bowl for a slight bit and realized how it was nearly cold. But it shouldn't had been. With the weather and atmosphere, it_ should _be cold._

 _Had Delirious been warming him up with warm water? Evan turned to the sound of quiet snores and moved on over to the sleeping male before kneeling down to take a look on his bandaged fingers from building the treehouse. Evan smiled and placed an elbow on the bed, supporting his tilted head with his hand before bringing up a free hand to pull back Delirious's hood._

 _Tufts of unusual brown hair raked around his roaming fingers before a purr escaped the sleeping Delirious's lips. "Ted…dy…bear…"_

 _The sound of a stuffed toy made Evan chuckled at the adorableness before he leaned over to peck the little Winter Sprite on the forehead. Delirious had been pushing himself so much. Letting Evan stay in the cove and bringing him food was one thing but_ this _? Hot water doesn't come by often and having Delirious brought back with some, it could only mean he either went to a warm territory or he went his hardest to get some and bring it back without getting it cold. "Delirious, you idiot…" Evan muttered affectionately and grasped some of Delirious's fingers to plant a gently kiss on the bandaged appendages before quietly whispering. "My idiot..."_

 **Just Like His Father**

" _Snowflake is in his room. Hopefully, he didn't run off again like last time."_

" _Does he run off often?"_

" _Oh, no, no. He sometimes flies too."_

 _Evan looked flabbergasted. "Isn't anyone…you know, watching him?"_

" _The winter animals love him. Prince had been keeping him company while the Northern Goshawk are going to make sure Delirious doesn't fly off to some tree…again." A man, with hair and stubble as white as snow, pale skin and dressed in a light blue Geneva robe, cleared his throat under the gaze of a black-haired child in a red jacket staring at him with a shocked expression. "Let's get going."_

" _Wait, Jokul-!"_

" _Snowflake?" Jokul pushed open one of the two large doors and peeked in to his blue hoodied son tossing a Christmas ball to an adolescent Prince, who bleats for a moment before rolling the Christmas ball back to him. The 4 years old child turned around and smiled widely, showing a missing tooth._

" _Da! Dada!" The child tried to get up on his little feet and turned around, falling if it were not Prince for preventing his fall and bringing him back up to let the child giggle and walk over to his father. Jokul smiled kindly and walked over to his son before bending down to settle his son down to sit. Ruffling the brown tuft of hair, the child reaches up with grabby hands and large, blue eyes. "Da?"_

" _Snowflake, I'd like you to meet Evan. Evan, meet little Snowflake." The 7 years old with large, brown and gold wings stepped forward and looked down at Delirious, watching how those blue eyes sparkle as bright as a Christmas star. The baby made a big, wide smile and released a cute, delirious giggle._

" _Birdy! Birdy!"_

 _Evan had never thought his heart could skip a beat. This child was so cute! Evan kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket to resist the urge to hug the little baby. "Uhm…nice to meet you, Snowflake."_

" _I'll leave you two alone…You know what to do, Evan."_

" _Da? Dada! Dada!" Jokul didn't look back and only stepped out of the doors before Delirious looked down at his hands and made a sad noise, fiddling with the bottom of his hoodie. Evan almost felt bad._

" _Hey, don't worry. Your dad just had a tired day…He'll come back."_

" _Dada ish bwuswy…Dada ish sad…Mama maksesh Dada hwappwy…But…" Delirious made a small sniffle and his eyes welled up in fresh tears. "Mama…Mama ish gowne…"_

" _Aw crap." Evan had never been good with crying kids, mainly because he didn't know how to cheer a child up. "He-Hey, it's…it's okay. You still have your friends. Like Prince and-" Delirious, however, hiccupped and shook his head intensely before he clasped his hands together and they glowed a soft blue color. When he opened his hands, Evan looked down at the beautiful snowflake in amazement. "Oh…woah…"_

" _Mama…Mama likesh snowflakews." Delirious sniffled and Evan noticed the way Delirious began to look determined. "Deli wantsh two bwe wike Dada…Dada ish besht wiwth snowflakews!"_

 _Deli? Is that his nickname? Vanoss shook his head. Now wasn't the time to figure out names. But the fact was, why does he believe in Jokul so much when the old man was neglecting him? "Your dad is…awesome?"_

" _Mm!" Delirious looked up at him with his missing tooth smile and looked as if he's excitedly jumping with glee on his bum. "Dada ish the besht winter! Dada ish sow cwool! Deli wantsh to mwake Dada pwoud! Deli wantsh two bwe Dada!"_

" _Is…that so?" Great, the guilt was getting worse. How was Evan supposed to do with it once he ripped Delirious's powers away? Evan looked up at Prince the reindeer who was almost glaring at him suspiciously. Evan swallowed thickly. Did he know? Prince released a sort of huff and walked forward to place his snout against Delirious, who coo and looked at Prince. Giggling and wrapping Delirious's arms around the reindeer's head, the baby turned to him. "Princey saysh you wike mwe!"_

 _Evan's feathers puff up in an instant. The reindeer didn't know. He was just being a protective parent! A blush coursed along Evan's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head. "U-Uh…Y-Yeah. We're friends now, right?"_

 _That made Delirious looked at him with wide eyes. "Ywou fweiwds with Deli? Weawwy?"_

 _The big, sparkling eyes just made Evan nearly grovel at the cuteness before he tried to regain his senses and nodded. "Of course!" Evan made a smile in return. Delirious laughed with glee and released Prince to tackle Evan to a hug, making the older child tried to hug him to steady him before he found himself sitting on the ground. "Woah!"_

" _Yayy! Deli hash nother fweiwd! Hehehe!"_

 _This seemed like a good chance as any._ "Sorry, little Deli…" _Evan reached up to pet the back of Delirious's back and, closing his eyes, Evan tried to muster up the power of the moon along his fingertips until they glowed a soft white. He focused, deeply, to Delirious's connection with his powers and-_

 _Evan's eyes opened in an instant._

 _A vision had popped into his mind's eye. A figure. A taller, older version of this Deli child. He…was happy. He was bending down in the snow, looking up at him wth feather in his hand. He didn't look like a mortal. He radiated power, royal control and…belief. What was that?_

" **Evan."** _Evan froze at the voice in his mind. It sounded like mom._ **"What have I told you about using your moon powers during the full moon?"**

 _Crap, it_ is _mom._ "I-I'm sorry, Arianrhod. I promise, I won't do it again. I didn't know it's the full moon tonight."

" **Hmph. Be that as it may, come back home this instant. It unsettles me to have you be out this long, using your powers out at this hour."**

"Yes, ma'am."

" **And Evan."**

"Yes?"

"… **You will train under me from now on."**

"Of course! Thank you…ma'am…" _Evan knew what it meant when he was to train under the Goddess herself. She was a strict, dangerous woman. But most of all, she was the best of the best Moon Sprites. So to be trained under her teaching was a great honor to Evan. It was like she was…trusting him a bit more. He wanted to make her proud. Looking down at the now sleeping Delirious, he could understand how the little blue boy felt now. They weren't so different after all._

 _But that vision…Evan's cheeks warmed. The full moon symbolized maturity and pregnancy. Judging the fact Evan didn't see any stomach swelling, he assumed the most likely possibility was that the vision showed him a happier Delirious. One with his powers intact. Evan didn't get to remove his powers. And to be frank, he felt…relieved._

 _Prince laid down on the ground and Evan settled Delirious against the reindeer, running his hand along the brown hair and watching the smiling, drooling face a little longer before Evan looked up at Prince._

" _If you could…please. Try to find a way to let Delirious keep his powers." Evan knew the father was standing behind the door. So he had to use his Spring Sprite powers on the animals, telepathically communicating them. Spring represented life and thus, it wasn't too hard for Evan. However, with his Moon powers overpowering his Spring powers, there were limits. For one thing, he couldn't hear what the animals would say to him back. So after relaying his message, Evan got up and turned to leave in silence. At least, not before hearing Delirious giggled and muttered a name._

" _Evan…"_

 _That pushed him forward. He wasn't going to let Delirious down. He was going to protect him. Hearing him call out his name, it was like Delirious was cheering him on. Stepping out of the room, Evan came to look up at Jokul's stoic face. Evan had owl eyes and with those eyes, he could see the father's questions floating above his head. Evan had only one answer to him._

" _I'm sorry, sir but I don't have the power to change your son. Not without killing him."_

 _Jokul released a sigh of old and looked over to the little child sleeping against Prince. "I figured as much. But I am glad you at least tried." Jokul placed a comforting pat on Vanoss's head and smiled when the baby snuggled against Prince's fur in his sleep. "I could never understand how I was lucky enough to have a son like him."_

 _Vanoss looked up at Jokul and his owl wings ruffled for a moment before he made a mention. "I could see why you have him."_

" _Oh?" Jokul looked down at Vanoss and raised an old, white eyebrow. "Why's that?"_

 _With a merry grin and a happy flap of his wings, Vanoss smiled. "He's lovable. Like you."_

 **Father Jokul**

 _The snow was heavy on that day. Jokul could tell the forest was crying for his death. He only need to look at the palace windows in his room and from there, he will see the heavy snow filling around the window sill. On his other side, however, was a sight he didn't expect to see. His sixteen year old son, Johnathan. He had unruly hair and tired eyes. The last time Jokul saw him was when Johnathan decided to live in the forest's winter cove. He wanted to ask him so much questions._ Have you eaten well? Did you make more new friends with the winter animals? Did you play in the snow?

 _But having neglected his son, trying to find a way to let him have a normal life, didn't give him that choice. He wasn't able to give his son a happy ending. Instead, it drifted them apart. Jokul thought it was necessary. When Johnathan becomes a mortal, he won't have to worry about his own father. But despite Johnathan's rebellious nature, he still came back to visit, sending bluebells as if to say 'I'm okay'. One of the white rabbits had told him so. Seeing his son like this, with black shades under his eyes and leaning against his chair and quietly staring towards the icy window…Why did he neglect him all these years?_

 _Jokul had never felt so ashamed. His son, as pure and innocent as snow, was going to go through the harsh truth of being a Winter Sprite. What if he doesn't find love? Will he be all alone forever? What could he do to make Johnathan be safe?_

"… _Hey…dad?"_

" _What is it, Johnathan?"_

" _Do you…remember the time Prince's sister died?"_

" _Ah…Mena…She was your mother's reindeer."_

" _Yeah…She was like mom. Prince…was pretty upset."_

" _And he turned rebellious. And stubborn."_

" _So did his dad." Delirious tilted his head slightly to let his eyes face his father's, blue meeting blue. "He was rough on him. Then those two fought and…just split up."_

" _What are you getting at?"_

" _I'm saying…When Prince's dad died, Prince didn't get the chance to say what he wanted to his dad. He didn't get to apologize or thank him. It happened so quick to him."_

 _Jokul faced the ceiling. "Are you saying I should apologize now?" His voice came out quiet and almost like a whisper, as if to tell it himself. Maybe he was. But does he have the right to apologize? Hell, his son…doesn't believe in him anymore._

" _Dad." A hand clasped tightly around his weak, thin one. Jokul had always held his hand for just a split second before breaking away to prevent showing affection. But this time, Jokul couldn't break away. He didn't want to. "What I'm saying is…I'm sorry. I know I must have been a disappointment to you. I haven't been the best son but…I wish I could have made you proud. I'm sorry for lashing at you last time. I'm sorry for going against your rules. I'm sorry for going to the Springlands. And…and…" Jokul opened his eyes and turned slightly to see Johnathan sobbing in his seat, his tears raining down like snow onto their clasped hands. "I'm so…so…sorry. I'm so sorry for not being the son you wanted."_

 _Jokul instantly removed his hand from Johnathan's and before his son could react, Jokul gripped both of his son's hands in his, tears coating over the old man's eyes._

" _Johnathan…" Jokul had never seen his son more clearly. He didn't see just how wrong he himself had been. He lacked belief. An essential trait to being a great Winter King. But Johnathan, he believed. He still believed his father was a great man. Him, Jokul. Johnathan still believed in him like when he was a child, despite the pain Jokul caused him. Johnathan had what it takes. He'll be a great Winter King. Jokul believed it now. Closing his eyes, Jokul took a deep breath and gripped tightly, trying to muster up enough energy to say what he had to say. "To my one and only heir…You shall take my seat in the throne. You…You will have my staff. Let the Moon be your only ruler and let the snows and hails bow to you. Only a great Winter Sprite may have this position. That shall be you." Jokul released a violent cough and he felt his chest tighten up. He looked up at Johnathan's teary eyes as he began to mutter to the young boy. "Johnathan Delirious Frost…I pass…my powers…to…you…" Jokul's vision began to blacken. Not yet. Not yet…He had to tell him…Those three words._

" _I love you."_

 _He heard his son calling him. "Dad? DAD!" Jokul smiled almost unnoticeably. The last thing he saw as he died was a beautiful, brown-haired woman with forest green eyes, holding a giggling, cooing brown-haired baby with bright, baby blue eyes. He could hear his son from where he was._

" _I love you, dad…Never forget that."_

 _He had never felt more loved than that moment. To be loved by his son once more._

 _Farewell,_ Jack Frost _._


End file.
